The instant invention relates generally to devices for dispensing liquids and more specifically it relates to an apparatus for dispensing melted butter into a container of popcorn.
Numerous devices for dispensing liquids have been provided in prior art that are adapted to apply the liquids to various foods such as popcorn, sausage and the like. For exmaple, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,811,844; 3,326,530 and 3,774,523 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.